Secrets Beneath, Book One: Darkness is Dawning
by Willowfrost163
Summary: When Darkkit and his siblings become apprenticed, they believe that life couldn't get much better. But when ShadowClan start trying to pick a fight with everyone, they soon realise they have to stop acting like kits. Can Darkpaw help protect his Clan without letting love drive him away from the Warrior Code? (My first attempt at a book so please give it a read)
1. Allegiances

**These are the affiliations for Darkness is Dawning from the beginning of Chapter One not counting the prologue.**

* * *

ThunderClan

Leader

Cougarstar: A long furred silver fawn tabby she-cat with wild blue eyes.

Apprentice: Specklepaw

Deputy

Bearstrike: A long legged red tabby tom with vivid blue eyes.

Apprentice: Twopaw

Medicine Cat

Puddleflare: A soft-pelted silver chinchilla tom with green eyes.

Warriors

Oakleaf: A thick furred red tabby tom with blue eyes.

Birchfur: A scraggly furred chocolate she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Lightpaw

Sageleaf: A short furred fawn she-cat with green-yellow eyes.

Gravelspark: A fluffy ruddy brown tabby tom with a white locket of fur on his chest and yellow-green eyes.

Violetstrike: A glossy furred blue and white she-cat with deep grey eyes.

Rosetteside: A very long furred black smoke and white she-cat with hazel eyes.

Jayflight: A long furred blue smoke tom with green eyes and a white locket of fur on his chest.

Buzzardtail: A scarred blue and white tom with blue eyes.

Goldenmist: A fluffy golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Scorchpelt: A fluffy red tabby tom with blue eyes and a tail that was lost in a Twoleg fox trap.

Foxpelt: A ghostly-looking red tabby and white tom with green eyes.

Squirrelwhisker: A shaggy brown tabby tom with yellow eyes .

Dewglare: A short haired dark brown tabby and white tom with blue-grey eyes.

Crystalslasher: A short furred fawn tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Boulderruin: A fluffy lilac tom with hazel-green eyes.

Apprentices

Luckypaw: A scraggly pelted cinnamon tabby tom with gold eyes.

Lightpaw: A bristly furred red tabby tom with innocent blue eyes.

Twopaw: A long-furred brown tabby tom with gold eyes.

Specklepaw: A long-coated dark brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes.

Queens

Rosetteside – A long furred black smoke she-cat, mother of Bearstrike's kits; Pandakit, Darkkit and Dawnkit.

Rivereyes – A lilac tabby she-cat, mother of Jayflight's kits.

Clamwings – A chinchilla blue silver tabby she-cat, mother of Buzzardtail's kit: Juniperkit.

Elders

Sleetfall – A soft-coated silver chinchilla tom

Willowfrost – A once-pretty cream she-cat

Smokefoot – An unusually small blue smoke tom

RiverClan

Leader

Sunstar: A scruffy coated dark brown tabby and white tom with blue-grey eyes.

Deputy

Charcoalsky: A handsome blue silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Medicine Cat

Canyonspot: A scarred blue smoke tom with green eyes.

Warriors

Greycloud: A long furred cream tabby tom with green eyes.

Flameheart: A handsome red tabby tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Buckclaw: A scruffy fawn tabby tom with grey-violet eyes.

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Flametooth: A light cinnamon tom with green-yellow eyes.

Moonshine: A beautiful blue she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Servalpaw

Iceflight: A short furred blue and white she-cat with grey eyes.

Apprentice: Brinepaw

Scarletnose: A shaggy cream tabby she-cat with deep copper eyes.

Runningsky: A tall cream tabby with hazel-gold eyes.

Apprentice: Butterpaw

Willowspot: A scruffy chocolate and white tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Finchtail: A ruddy brown tabby tom with yellow-green eyes.

Thornears: A ruddy brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentices

Rainpaw: A long furred lilac tabby she-cat with blue-grey eyes.

Wolfpaw: A bristly furred dilute calico tom with blue eyes.

Butterpaw: A soft-pelted silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Servalpaw: A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Brinepaw: A short pelted tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes.

Queens

Icedestroyer: A pretty cream and white tabby she-cat with grey-violet eyes; expecting Sunstar's kits.

Hollyleaf: A long furred fawn tabby she-cat with green eyes; expecting Flametooth's kits.

Fairstripes: A cream and white tabby she-cat with hazel eyes; expecting Finchtail's kits.

Frostfur: A fluffy blue silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes; expecting Troutstream's kits.

Elders

Amberheart: A long furred fawn she-cat with green-yelloe eyes.

Hazelwing: A once beautiful cream tabby with hazel eyes.

ShadowClan

Leader

Duststar: A long furred red tabby tom with blue eyes.

Deputy

Shadowstripe: A huge cream tabby tom with hazel-gold eyes.

Medicine Cat

Thicketwing: A tiny cream tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Mosspaw

Warriors

Copperhead: A long furred cinnamon tabby tom with gold eyes.

Lizardnose: A chinchilla blue silver tabby tom with blue eyes.

Shrewfrost: A scruffy dilute torbie calico tom with grey eyes.

Baytail: An unusually long furred blue tabby she-cat with grey-green eyes.

Apprentcie: Eaglepaw

Russetfur: A handsome brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Riverpaw

Mousepelt: A coarse coated cream she-cat with yellow eyes.

Blossomfall: A beautiful brown and white tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Oakblaze: A ruddy brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentice Ripplepaw

Falconclaw: A soft-pelted cinnamon and white tom with yellow eyes.

Cherryclaw: A scarred chocolate lynx point she-cat with blue eyes.

Sunrow: A curly dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Mooncloud: A sleek tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes.

Gingerfang: A red tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Snailflare: A long furred goldern tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Whitefur: A ghostly silver chinchilla tom with green eyes.

Apprentices

Eaglepaw: A long pelted chinchilla silver she-cat with green eyes.

Ripplepaw: A handsome chocolate tabby tom with green eyes.

Mosspaw: A long coated cinnamon tabby she-cat with olive green eyes.

Riverpaw: A pretty cinnamon and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

Queens

Leaffur: A pretty seal lynx point she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Whitefur's kits; Bumblekit, Spottedkit and Wolfkit.

Swancloud: An exquisite white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Shrewfrost's kits; Poppykit, Snowkit and Brackenkit.

Rattleshine: An aging red tabby she-cat with vivid blue eyes, mother of Shadowstripe's kits.

Elders

Dovewing: A once beautiful white she-cat with sea green eyes.

Spiderclaw: A half blind silver chinchilla tom with light amber eyes.

Dappledpath: A glossy lilac tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

WindClan

Leader

Dawnstar: A short furred lilac she-cat with hazel-green eyes.

Deputy

Vinehunter: A terrifying brown tabby tom with vivid aqua eyes.

Medicine Cat

Reedshine: A short pelted brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors

Ebonyeyes: A thick furred blue smoke tom with hazel eyes.

Blacktooth: A soft-pelted chocolate lynx point tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Duckpaw

Firepelt: A handsome red tabby tom with blue eyes.

Indigostare: A battle-scarred lilac lynx point she-cat with blue eyes.

Sabermouth: A stout cinnamon and white tom with blue eyes.

Wildfoot: A wild looking blue smoke tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Woodenpaw

Honeyflower: A pretty brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Fernleaf: A scruffy lilac tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Fluidflower: A sleek furred brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Quillstripe: A long-legged cream tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Lionflare: A handsome red tabby tom with copper eyes.

Apprentice: Cornpaw

Smokeyleaf: A slender blue smoke tom with green eyes.

Briardawn: A brown tabby she-cat with grey-green eyes and unusually large ears.

Nightfeather: A short pelted blue smoke tom with green eyes.

Pebbletuft: A small blue tabby tom with green eyes.

Swiftspark: A handsome black and white tom with grey eyes.

Cometwhisker: A mysterious lilac tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Apprentices

Woodenpaw: A short pelted golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Cornpaw: A beautiful red tabby she-cat with sky blue eyes.

Duckpaw: An exotic red tabby tom with aqua eyes.

Shrewpaw: A pretty red and white tabby she-cat with vivid blue eyes.

Queens

Skycloud: A beautiful blue she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Smokeyleaf's kits; Splashkit and Scarletkit.

Deerflight: A long legged cinnamon she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Wildfoot's kits.

Elders

Smokeheart: A blue smoke and white tom with hazel eyes.

Dawnpetal: A pretty brown and white tabby she-cat with yellow-green.


	2. Prologue

Willowspot heaved herself up onto her weary legs and padded out of the nursery into the crisp leafbare air. She was worried for her kit being born into the season of leafbare but she hoped that it would be strong enough to survive.

"Are you ok, Willowspot?" The voice of the RiverClan leader, Sunstar, made her jump. She turned around to see him padding towards her.

"Yes, Sunstar, I'm perfectly fine. I just thought I would stretch my legs for a minute."

Sunstar nodded. "I bet it won't be long before your kit is due," he said, gesturing towards her huge, swollen belly.

Willowspot purred. "Nope, it should come in the next few sunrises."

"He or she will be a credit to our Clan," Sunstar finished, before padding away and disappearing into his own den.

Willowspot looked up at the stars. She wished that her kit could grow up in RiverClan but knew it could not be. As soon as the kit was born, she would fake its death and take it away from camp. She could see Iceflight keeping guard outside the camp, sitting straight up although Willowspot could see a shoulders sink every so often.

Willowspot had never planned to have kits. She didn't want them. It was always her sisters' big dream to have kits and they were both in the nursery with her, encouraging her to be more enthusiastic about carrying kits but she couldn't. No matter how many times Icedestroyer and Hollyleaf tried to talk to her about kits names and how exciting it was that they were all bearing kits together, Willowspot was unable to get into the conversation and they knew it.

Breathing in a last breath of freezing cold air, she headed back into the den. In the gloom she could see the bodies of her sisters in the nests beside hers. She slithered down into her nest and drifted off to sleep, to the sound of the other sleeping Queens.

"The kits are coming!" Canyonspot yowled from the medicine cat den before charging over to the nursery. Willowspot felt another spasm escalate through her body.

The other Queens had left the nursery apart from her sisters, just to give her some room. "You're doing great," Hollyleaf whispered in her ear. Although her mew was confident, Willowspot could smell the fear scent coming off her in waves.

Canyonspot dropped a stick down beside her mouth. "Clench your teeth on this to deal with the pain," he mewed before sitting down.

"Is there nothing else you can do for her?" Icedestroyer yelped.

Canyonspot shook his head. "I regret to say that it is all down to her now but it should be over soon because I think I can see the kit's head. Willowspot, I need you to push now with all the strength you have."

Willowspot nodded. She took and deep breath and pushed as hard as she could. She stopped, panting for breath. "One more push like that and it'll be over."

Summoning the only strength she had remaining, she gave one final push and felt the tiny bundle slip out. Canyonspot bent forward and nipped the sack it was in so it could breathe properly. "Lick," he commanded.

Willowspot licked the kit ferociously until it finally took its first breath. She brought it in and it began to suckle at her belly. "It's a boy," Canyonspot announced.

"What are you going to call it?" Hollyleaf asked.

Willowspot thought for a second. She hadn't even considered kit names. She looked down at the tiny scrap of fur. His pelt was black with a white splodge on his belly. He didn't look like her at all, or his father. "Darkkit, I'll call him Darkkit."

That night, she picked up Darkkit by the scruff and padded out of camp, making sure to stay hidden from Buckclaw, who was guarding the camp entrance. She headed to the border between RiverClan and WindClan where she would meet her mate.

Cometwhisker was there as he had said. Willowspot placed Darkkit gently on the ground., so as not to wake him. "You think giving him to ThunderClan is the best thing to do?" she asked, doubting it for the first time.

Cometwhisker nodded. "Don't worry. He will be well taken care of. What his name?"

"Darkkit," Willowspot mewed, feeling her voice crack. She had to remind herself that he wouldn't be as appreciated if he stayed in RiverClan, where he would always be thought of as half-Clan.

"Well, Darkkit," Cometwhisker said, picking him up by his scruff. "You're going on an adventure."

Willowspot watched as Cometwhisker flicked his tail and raced away across the highlands of WindClan territory.**  
**

* * *

**So that's the prologue. I found this the hardest chapter to write. Anyway thanks for reading it, I hoped you enjoyed it and please comment if you get the chance. (Chapter One will be along shortly)**


	3. Chapter One

Darkkit bounced around the nursery. He had been waiting for this day for moons now. Today was the day that he and his sisters would become apprenticed. From a young age, Dawnkit and he had been trying to learn as much as possible from watching the apprentices train. Pandakit was more subdued and liked to hang around with Puddleflare, the ThunderClan medicine cat.

Darkkit was snapped out of his daydream when a bundle of red fur pinned him to the ground. He scrambled under his sister's weight but soon pushed her off. "Who do you want to be your mentor, Dawnkit?"

Dawnkit sat down and licked a paw, her vivid blue eyes sparkling. "Any one of the warriors would be great but I hope for either Foxpelt or Goldenmist. What about you?"

Darkkit thought for a second. To be honest, he didn't know who he wanted as a mentor. Maybe Sageleaf or Squirrelwhisker. Just as he was about to tell his sister this, a yowl echoed around the ThunderClan camp. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting."

Darkkit and Dawnkit glanced at each other in excitement. Darkkit looked over at his mother who had just finished grooming Pandakit. She gave a swift nod and the kits sprinted out into the clearing. They squeezed through the throng of cats to the very front.

Cougarstar jumped down from the Highledge. "Pandakit, Darkkit and Dawnkit have reached the age of 6 moons and are ready to become apprentices. You three, please step forward."

The three kits stepped forward. Darkkit couldn't believe how excited he was. "I call upon my warrior ancestor to look down upon these kits. They would like to become warriors of ThunderClan."

Just then Pandakit shyly stepped forward. Darkkit looked over at his sister in confusion. "Actually, Cougarstar, I want to be a medicine cat."

Cougarstar nodded. "Yes, Puddleflare said he was ready for an apprentice. Puddleflare, say what you must."

Puddleflare stepped forward, his green eyes shining. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown intelligence and devotion. Your next medicine cat will be Pandapaw."

"Pandapaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Puddleflare?" Cougarstar asked, fixing her blue eyes on the blue cat. "I do," mewed Pandapaw. Darkkit could see his sister twitching with excitement.

Puddleflare nodded. "Then at the halfmoon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats."

"The good wishes of all ThunderClan will go with you but first we must apprentice your brother and sister." Darkkit watched Pandapaw touch noses with her new mentor. It was his turn now.

"Darkkit and Dawnkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw and Dawnpaw. Darkpaw you mentor will be Squirrelwhisker. I hope your speed and curiosity will be passed down to this apprentice." Darkpaw bounded over to Squirrelwhisker and the two cats touched noses before sitting down beside each other.

Cougarstar turned to Dawnkit. "Dawnkit, until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Dawnpaw. Foxpelt, I believe you are ready for your first apprentice. I hope you pass down to this apprentice your wisdom and cunning." As the two cats touched noses, cheers went up around the camp.

"Dawnpaw! Pandapaw! Darkpaw!"

As the cheering died away, Darkpaw raced over to his sisters. He raced straight into Dawnpaw's side, bawling her over. The two wrestled on the ground for a while until their father came over and pulled them apart. Darkpaw shook the dust out of his black fur and looked up at Bearstrike, deputy of ThunderClan.

"You aren't kits anymore, it's time to take on responsibility," their father scolded although Darkpaw could see pride gleaming in his eyes. The three apprentices sat down beside each other and looked up at their father. Their mother came padding over and stood beside Bearstrike.

"I'm so proud of you kits. Pandapaw, I know you will become the finest medicine cat ThunderClan has ever seen and as for you two," Rosetteside said, turning to Darkpaw and Dawnpaw. "As long as you don't get up to too much mischief, then I'm sure you will become fine warriors."

Bearstrike cuffed all three of them over the head playfully before bounding off to sort out the days patrols. Darkpaw watched his father leave before looking around for Squirrelwhisker. He nudged Dawnpaw. "Let's go see if we can explore the territory."

Dawnpaw nodded enthusiastically. Darkpaw lead her over to where Squirrelwhisker was talking with Foxpelt and Buzzardtail. "What are we going to do first, Squirrelwhisker?" Darkpaw asked, practically bouncing up and down.

Squirrelwhisker let out a _mrrow_ of amusement. "Calm down, Darkpaw. First, you have to know your way around ThunderClan territory. Cougarstar will be coming with us along with Specklepaw." Darkpaw's eyes lit up at the thought of spending time with Specklepaw. He had always been fond of her even as a kit. Squirrelwhisker glanced at him curiously which made his fur hot with embarrassment.

"Am I coming too?" Dawnpaw asked Foxpelt, he was slowly getting to his paws. Foxpelt looked at Squirrelwhisker who thought for a second before nodding.

"Yes, you need to see the territory too," Foxpelt said, resting his tail tip on Dawnpaw's shoulder. Darkpaw sat beside his sister and watched the camp get ready for the day ahead. He couldn't wait to explore the forest. The only time he had ever stepped outside the camps bramble wall was when he was first born. Rosetteside had gone into labour whilst out of the camp by the WindClan border. Thankfully she had been with Bearstrike and his apprentice Twopaw so Puddleflare was sent for straight away.

But that was a full 6 moons ago now and Darkpaw only had the vague memory of being dangled from his father's mouth as he was carried back to camp. He was brought back to the present when Dawnpaw whacked him round the ear. "Have you got something in your ears? I said, do you think we should visit Pandapaw when we get back?"

Darkpaw shook himself. "Of course. I bet she's just as excited as we are to finally become a medicine cat apprentice!"

Just then, Cougarstar came bounding down from the High Ledge, scattering a few small stones into the clearing. "Right, where's Specklepaw?" she asked, looking round at the gathering of cats.

"I don't know. I didn't see her at the ceremony, she's probably getting up to some sort of mischief in the forest," Squirrelwhisker explained.

Just then, three cats walked into camp, only two of them being ThunderClan. Vinehunter, deputy of WindClan, was being escorted by Gravelspark and Dewglare through the camp entrance.

"Greetings Vinehunter, what can I help you with?" Cougarstar asked, padding over to where the WindCLan deputy stood calmly.

"Greetings Cougarstar, I have come because one of your apprentices, I believe your own, strayed a little too far into WindClan territory yesterday," he said calmly.

"Who's that?" Darkpaw heard Dawnpaw ask her mentor.

"That's Vinehunter. He is deputy of WindClan. Sounds like we know where Specklepaw disappeared off to," Foxpelt whispered.

"Oh, I see," Cougarstar continued. "How far into your territory was she?"

"Well, Duckpaw wondered round the back of the camp to make dirt and she was there," Vinehunter said.

Darkpaw could swear he saw a glint of amusement in the brown tabby's eyes. "I see. I apologise greatly, she can be a very mischievous cat. Is she with you now?"

"No. She is back at the WindClan camp. Dawnstar wanted words with her and sent me to find someone to come and collect her." Cougarstar nodded, thoughtfully.

"I will come with you back to WindClan. If it is alright I would like to bring our two newest apprentices with me," she said.

Vinehunter nodded. "Of course, I don't think WindClan can cope if another Specklepaw was brought into ThunderClan," he said, letting out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"My daughter really needs to learn how to behave," Squirrelwhisker hissed from behind Darkpaw making him jump.

Squirrelwhisker himself stepped forward to face Vinehunter. "I also apologise for my daughter's behaviour, hopefully when she becomes a warrior she will finally stop behaving like an over grown kit."

Vinehunter acknowledged his apology with a nod of his head. "Shall we head back?" he asked Cougarstar.

Cougarstar nodded. She glanced over at Dawnpaw and Darkpaw and flicked her tail in a gesture for them to follow. Darkpaw bounded to his paws, excited to not only walk in ThunderClan territory but WindClan too.

As the four cats left through the thorn tunnel, Darkpaw tried to take in every smell, every tree and every rustle he could. The sun was still climbing in the sky but he could feel his pelt warm under it's rays.

"How do you know where a border is?" His sister chirped, bounding happily by his side. Darkpaw pricked his ears for the response.

"Well when the Clans first came to the lake they had to pick out territory's that fitted each Clan to their individual needs. WindClan have hills where there is space for them to run whilst we have the forest for squirrels, mice and birds. A border is usually something significant that can be remembered.

"The border between WindClan and ThunderClan is a small stream that you will cross soon enough. The border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan is a line of trees. Every day a patrol is sent out to freshen the scents on the border," Cougarstar explained.

"You will know when you enter another cats' territory when you can't smell your own anymore," Vinehunter said.

Darkpaw looked over at Vinehunter. He was a strong muscular tabby with piercing blue eyes. Darkpaw shivered. He wouldn't like to meet him in battle. _My father could take him on _he thought.

They carried on walking through the forest. Every so often Cougarstar would make them stop and sniff the air but most of the time Cougarstar and Vinehunter had their own conversation whilst the two apprentices bounded along behind them.

Darkpaw never realised how big the forest was. And to think that this was just ThunderClan territory. Suddenly Vinehunter and Cougarstar slowed to a hault in front of a gurgling river. Vinehunter and Cougarstar lept across it with ease but Darkpaw and his sister looked cautiously down into the crystal clear water.

"You're going to have to jump over!" Cougarstar explained. Darkpaw and Dawnpaw glanced each other. Darkpaw could see the determination in his sisters eyes that had pushed back the nerves.

"You go first," he said, wanting to make sure that his sister got safely over the stream. She nodded and closed her eyes. Dawnpaw crouched down, bunched up the muscles in her hind legs and jumped.

Darkpaw closed his eyes, waiting to hear a splash that never came. Slowly, he opened one eye and then the other to see his sister bouncing up and down on the other side of the stream.

_If she can do it, so can I._ He padded closer to the water's edge and crouched down, not taking his eyes of the other bank. With a mighty leap, he flew through the air and landed with a thud on the other side of the stream. Dawnpaw came running over and licked his ear. "We did it!" she squealed happily.

Darkpaw stood up and shook himself. "Well done," Cougarstar said.

"You will both become fine warriors of ThunderClan one day," Vinehunter added. Darkpaw puffed out his chest with pride and strutted after the two senior cats.

Dawnpaw kept racing in front and racing back again. "This wind is wild," she shouted to Darkpaw.

Darkpaw nodded and chased after her up a hill. Darkpaw wasn't looking where he was going so raced straight into Dawnpaw when she suddenly stopped at the top of the hill. "Look!"

Darkpaw looked out towards the now setting sun. He could see everything. Vinehunter walked up behind him. "From here you can see the lake and beyond to the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan," he said calmly.

Cougarstar nudged the two apprentices along. "At this rate we'll never get Specklepaw back to camp."

Suddenly, Vinehunter and Cougarstar went racing off. Darkpaw and Dawnpaw glanced at each other in bewilderment before racing after them.

How could they go so fast? Darkpaw was finding it hard to keep up with the others. His sister was also lagging behind so he slowed to match her pace. Finally, they stopped.

"Smell that?" Cougarstar asked. The two apprentices nodded. "That is the smell of WindClan. Remember that smell and always check for it around the borders."

The WindClan scent got stronger and stronger until Vinehunter led them through some thorn bushes into a large clearing filled with cats.

"Whoa…" Darkpaw and Dawnpaw gasped in unison.

"Wait here and I will go and find Dawnstar," Vinehunter said before disappearing off. Darkpaw gazed around in awe of all the cats. One cat stood out in particular. A lilac tortoiseshell tom sat at the end of camp sharing tongues with a beautiful blue she-cat. He didn't take his eyes off him.

Slowly he got up and padded over to the three ThunderClan cats. "Greetings Cougarstar, I bet you have come to collect Specklepaw," the tom said.

"I have Cometwhisker. She will get in a lot of trouble for the mischief she has caused," Cougarstar insured him.

Cometwhisker bowed his head respectfully. "I should hope so." With one final glance at Darkpaw he padded off back to the blue she-cat.

"Did you see that?" Darkpaw whispered to Dawnpaw.

"See what?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from a group of apprentices.

Before Cometwhisker could reply, a pale chocolate tabby she-cat padded over. "Good evening Cougarstar," she said her voice as soft as silk.

"Good evening Dawnstar. We have come to collect Specklepaw," Cougarstar said calmly, ignoring the eyes that were watching her.

Dawnstar purred, lulling Darkpaw into a daze. "Of course but first I just want to be ensured that she will not venture onto our land again."

A handsome red tabby padded over to join the four with another smaller cat by his side. Darkpaw immediately recognised Specklepaw and he was suddenly filled with relief that she was alright.

"I promise that she will not get away lightly and will have her warrior ceremony pushed back if she ever steps over the border again," she mewed, a slight edge creeping into her voice.

With a flick of the red tabby tom's tail, he pushed Specklepaw forward to stand beside Cougarstar. "Right, I think it's time to get back home," Cougarstar said.

"Lionflare and Smokyleaf will escort you back to the border," Dawnstar said. A huge blue tom came out of nowhere and stood on the left flank of the ThunderClan cats and Lionflare took up the other side.

Darkpaw felt like a prisoner being escorted by the two WindClan warriors as if he had done something wrong. It didn't take long to get back to the ThunderClan border where we bid good bye to the WindClan cats.

Darkpaw heard his stomach rumble and sniffed the air. He could smell something, possibly mouse close by. Specklepaw had smelt it and had disappeared off. She re-joined the group with a mouse dangling in her jaws. "Good catch," Cougarstar praised her apprentice.

The four cats sprinted back home as fast as possible, hunger gnawing at their bellies. They charged through camp entrance and Darkpaw padded straight over to the fresh kill pile. There wasn't much there but he grabbed a blackbird and him and Dawnpaw padded over to share it.

After the two littermates had shared the blackbird, they crawled into their nest. Darkpaw picked a nest in between Dawnpaw and Specklepaw before curling up and falling asleep to the sound of his denmates breathing.

* * *

**So that was Chapter One, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd appreciate any thoughts or advise you have.**


	4. Chapter Two

"Stop waving your tail in the air," Squirrelwhisker scolded his apprentice. Darkpaw had been practicing his hunter's crouch all morning. He was finding it a lot harder than he's expected. There was so much to think about. "You're almost there," Squirrelwhisker ensured him.

Darkpaw nodded. He was definitely going to get it this time round. Before Darkpaw could even start crouching down, a wail split through the silent forest. Darkpaw glanced at Squirrelwhisker before racing after him through the undergrowth towards the cry.

Another cry split the air, a lot closer than before. Squirelwhisker broke through a clump of ferns into a tiny clearing. In the centre, Rivereyes lay crouched, low moaning noises coming from her.

"Rivereyes? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Squirrelwhisker asked, trying not to reveal the panic he felt.

"I… I think the kits are coming," she said, panting before letting out another loud groan.

Squirrelwhisker turned to Darkpaw. "Darkpaw, run back to camp and fetch Puddleflare. As fast as you can!" Darkpaw nodded and spun on his paws. He raced as fast as he could back to camp, trying to avoid the trees and branches that seemed to spring out of nowhere. As he pounded through the thorn tunnel, he skidded to a hault in the clearing, looking wildly around for Puddleflare.

Darkpaw spotted him sitting next to Willowfrost, looking at her paws. He looked up as Darkpaw came rushing over. "Puddleflare," Darkpaw said, gasping for breath, "Rivereyes is in the forest and she's kitting!"

Puddleflare jumped to his paws and raced over to the medicine cat den. "Pandapaw, we are needed in the forest. Get some chervil and we'll go!"

Puddleflare raced back out of the den. "Isn't it a bit early for her kitting?" Darkpaw asked, trying not to worry about the lilac she-cat.

"It is a bit but as long as there was no blood she should have a normal kitting," Puddleflare stated. "Willowfrost, if Buzzardtail returns, let him know that Rivereyes is kitting but make sure he stays calm." The old she-cat nodded.

Pandapaw came stumbling out of the medicine cat den with a green bundle in her mouth. "Right let's go," Puddleflare said urgently.

Darkpaw pulled himself together and raced out of camp, following his own scent trail. It didn't take long before they got to where Rivereyes was lying. She was lying on her side now.

Darkpaw didn't know whether he wanted to watch Rivereyes kit or not but he knew that they needed his help he would do anything they wanted.

"Right, Rivereyes bite down on this stick when you feel another wave coming," Puddleflare said as Pandapaw brought over stick and placed it gently in Rivereyes' mouth.

_She's huge. She must be having thousands of kits! _Darkpaw sat at the edge of the tiny clearing watching everything unfold before him.

"Rivereyes, the first kit of four is coming. It will hurt but you have to use all your energy and you'll get four beautiful kits out of this," Puddleflare said.

Darkpaw decided he couldn't watch this so turned around and looked into the undergrowth. Squirrelwhisker paced around the clearing, his tail twitching nervously. There was a cry from Rivereyes as the first kit came out. Puddleflare raced over to Darkpaw and dropped the blue smoke she-kit at his paws. "Lick her and don't stop!"

Darkpaw nodded and began to lick the tiny kit, relieved when he heard the little kit take her first breath. He continued to lick as the second, third and fourth kit were born, all breathing and healthy.

"Well done," Puddleflare praised his apprentice. "It's a good thing your first birth was smooth. Now we need to get these kits back to camp."

Darkpaw nodded. Gently he picked up the she-kit by her scruff. He watched Squirrelwhisker pick up a blue smoke tom, Puddleflare pick up a chocolate and white tabby she-kit and his sister gently pick up a brown and white tabby she-kit.

Puddleflare stood on one side of Rivereyes helping support her. She was weak after giving birth so this was going to be a hard trek back to camp. Through a mouthful of kit, Puddleflare said, "Pandapaw, Darkpaw, Squirrelwhisker, you go ahead and give the kits to Clamwings to keep warm"

Puddleflare dropped his kit on the ground and Squirrelwhisker picked it up in his mouth. Because the kits were so tiny, he could fit both the kits in his mouth.

With a nod, Squirrelwhisker set off through the trees with Darkpaw and Pandapaw hard on his ail. Every so often Squirrelwhisker stopped and re-adjusted the two kits before speeding off again.

The sun had almost disappeared in the sky as they padded through the camp tunnel. Darkpaw was hit with a fear scent that almost knocked him off his feet. Buzzardtail was pacing round the camp, Clamwings padding beside him, her eyes filled with anxiety.

Juniperkit was sitting with the elders, listening to one of their many stories. Cougarstar and Bearstrike sat under Highledge speaking in hushed tones whilst Crystalslasher shared tongues with her father, Gravelspark and her brother, Boulderruin.

Buzzardtail's head rose as he head the patter of paws. When he saw Darkpaw carrying the first kit, he sprinted over to greet them. "Are they ok? How many? Where's Rivereyes? Is she ok? Oh StarClan, something's happened, hasn't it?"

Squirrelwhisker appeared in the camp entrance with Pandapaw behind. He placed the two kits on the floor. "Calm down, Buzzardtail. Everything's fine. You have four very healthy kits, three she-kits and one tom. Rivereyes was exhausted so she is going slowly with Puddleflare, but we were told to bring the kits back to camp as quickly as possible to give to Clamwings," Squirrelwhisker finished, resting his tail on the blue and white tom.

Clamwings padded over and scooped up one of the kits Squirrelwhisker had been carrying and disappeared inside the nursery with him. Squirrelwhisker picked up the other she-kit and followed, with Pandapaw and Darkpaw padding behind.

Darkpaw squeezed through the nursery opening and dropped the kit beside where Clamwings lay. They were so tiny, so vulnerable. Darkpaw would never let anything happen to them.

As Darkpaw backed out of the nursery, he was bombarded by Specklepaw and Luckypaw. "What happened?" Luckypaw asked, peering into the nursery where Pandapaw had just emerged from.

"Rivereyes gave birth while out in the forest but she should be ok," Darkpaw reassured. Specklepaw purred with relief. "Do you want to share a bird or something?" she asked Darkpaw as Luckypaw padded off to the fresh kill pile.

Darkpaw suddenly realised how hungry he was and nodded enthusiastically.

They padded to the fresh kill pile and Specklepaw picked a sparrow to eat and padded over to a patch of grass. Darkpaw settled down beside her and took a bite from the sparrow.

"Where's Dawnpaw?" Darkpaw asked, having not seen her since this morning.

Specklepaw swallowed her piece of prey. "She went on the sunset patrol with Birchfur, Lightpaw, Goldenmist and Scorchpelt."

"Oh ok," he said, gulping down another piece of sparrow down. "What's it like having the leader as your mentor?"

Specklepaw shrugged. "I guess it's cool. I just have to be careful not to get into trouble." Darkpaw snorted. "I do try not to get into trouble," she complained, sniffing indignantly.

She licked her lips, mischief glinting in her eyes and threw herself at Darkpaw.

Darkpaw yelped with surprise as her full weight hit him. He threw her off and got up, spinning around just in time to see her lunge at him again, paws sheathed. They rolled on the floor yowling at each other, throwing hits whenever they could.

Buzzardtail padded over and threw the two apprentices apart. "Be quiet," he hissed. "My kits are trying to sleep." Darkpaw could see how tired he was, having been up since dawn. He couldn't sleep though, not until Rivereyes and Puddleflare returned.

Darkpaw and Specklepaw bowed their heads in respect, and padded into their den. Darkpaw curled up in his nest beside Dawnpaw and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's Chapter Two! I would really appreciate some reviews please of constructive criticism or whatever. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Darkpaw chased a small butterfly through a grassy field, jumping every so often to try and catch it. He wasn't looking where he was going when he went charging into an old white tom. Darkpaw shook himself. "I'm so sorry. I was chasing a butterfly, I didn't see you," he stammered.

The white cat turned to look at him. As Darkpaw looked closely, he noticed that one of the tom's eyes was cloudy. "It's ok, young one."

"Who are you?" Darkpaw asked, sitting himself down in the soft grass.

The tom also settled himself down. "I am Cloudstar. I was leader of ThunderClan before Cougarstar," he explained.

Darkpaw remembered hearing stories from Willowfrost about Cloudstar. She had told him that Cloudstar had become blind in one eye when he was deputy. A young fox raided the camp and Cloudstar, back then Cloudfur, had protected the nursery.

The fox had gone straight for one of the kits and Cloudstar leapt at it. He won the fight but came out with a damaged eye.

"Is this StarClan?" Darkpaw asked, looking around at the trees that lined the small meadow.

Cloudstar nodded. "Yes it is. This is where all the great cats of the past come to live. You will probably meet others from StarClan in the time you're in ThunderClan before joining us here."

Darkpaw puffed out his chest, trying to make himself look bigger beside the muscular white tom. "You are wanted back at camp," Cloudstar muttered. Darkpaw turned to him but the old leader had vanished.

Darkpaw opened his eyes to see Dawnpaw's face right next to his nose. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Squirrelwhisker wants us to go on dawn patrol so let's go," she said, not waiting for him as she disappeared out the entrance.

Darkpaw got up and stretched, remembering the events of yesterday. He wondered whether Rivereyes had made it back safely. He vowed to himself that he would go and check on her later.

Darkpaw slithered out into the camp clearing. The sun still hadn't rose yet so the forest was shrouded in darkness.

"Come on, sleepy head!" Squirrelwhisker shouted from the camp entrance. Darkpaw looked over and saw his mentor standing beside Dawnpaw, Foxpelt and Sageleaf.

Darkpaw bounded across and followed Foxpelt through the thorn tunnel. "Where are we patrolling this morning?" Dawnpaw asked Foxpelt.

Foxpelt turned to Sageleaf. "We will probably head towards the ShadowClan border this morning and redo the scent markers," Sageleaf said, leading the patrol down towards the lake.

Darkpaw fell into step beside his sister. It was the middle of newleaf and, although the sun was only just rising in the sky, the forest was alive with the sound of birds tweeting and the trees rustling in the newleaf breeze.

"It's the Gathering tonight," Dawnpaw commented. Foxpelt turned his head around.

"Yes and maybe Cougarstar will pick you to go as it will be your first Gathering," he said, reassuring the apprentices.

Dawnpaw and Darkpaw shared an excited look. A soft breeze hit Darkpaw as he emerged from the forest to look across the lake. He padded to the waters' edge and sniffed it cautiously.

Suddenly, he felt something heavy charge into him and he went stumbling into the water. He fell with a splash, blinded temporally by the water in his eyes. Slowly, stood up, shaking to get the water out his pelt, droplets scattering around him.

Dawnpaw was rolling on the shore with laughter. Foxpelt, Sageleaf and Squirrelwhisker's eyes gleaming with amusement as they watched him pad back to shore.

"I think you might have born into the wrong Clan, Darkpaw," Squirrelwhisker said, "You should be a RiverClan."

"No no, I think Darkpaw wants to join the fishes," Dawnpaw mewed, still letting out the occasional purr.

Darkpaw scowled and stalked past the four laughing cats and back into the safety of the trees. He hated being laughed at and Dawnpaw had made him look like a total fool. He would have to get his sister back some time.

Darkpaw padded through the trees until he started smelling something horrible. He wrinkled his nose at the pungent smell. "What's that smell?" Darkpaw asked, turning round to Squirrelwhisker.

"That's ShadowClan. We're approaching the border," Squirrelwhisker mewed.

Through the trees, Darkpaw saw a small gravel path. "Is that the border?" Dawnpaw asked.

"Yes, they have the Twoleg path so don't step on it," Foxpelt said. Sageleaf sniffed the air.

"ShadowClan patrol hasn't come yet today," she explained.

"Is that a bad thing?" Dawnpaw asked, worriedly.

Foxpelt shook his head. "No, not unless they don't renew the scent borders in the next couple of days. Then there must be something up," he said.

It sun was high in the sky as they pushed their way back through the thorn tunnel. The camp was buzzing with activity, unlike it had been that morning. Cougarstar, Gravelspark and Dewglare where sharing tongues under the Highledge. Luckypaw, Lightpaw and Twopaw were changing the bedding in the nursery whilst Clamwings lay in the sun, keeping a close eye on Juniperkit.

Pandapaw emerged from the elders den with something dangling from her mouth and disappeared into the medicine cat den. "Right, you two get something to eat and get some rest. You'll need it if you're going to the Gathering," Squirrelwhisker mewed, padding over to talk to Cougarstar.

Darkpaw nodded gratefully and headed over to the fresh kill pile. He picked up a vole and collapsed with it in the nettle patch. Dawnpaw joined him with a mouse of her own.

"I really hope we get picked to go to the Gathering. It's going to be so exciting!" Darkpaw said to Dawnpaw before gulping down a piece of vole.

Dawnpaw nodded. "Do you think we should go and visit Pandapaw?" she asked worriedly.

Darkpaw had to admit that he had missed being with Pandapaw every day and sleeping beside her at night. He nodded. "Yes, as soon as we have finished eating we will go and see her," he mewed.

They quickly finished off the food and padded over to the medicine cat's den. "Do we just go in?" Darkpaw thought aloud.

Dawnpaw shrugged and pushed her way through the den's entrance. Pandapaw stood by a pool of water, soaking moss in it. "Hey, Pandapaw. How's medicine cat life?"

Pandapaw dropped her moss on the floor and turned around. "Oh, hi. Really good," she mewed happily. "But, there's just so much to learn."

"Same here," Darkpaw added. "Are you coming to the Gathering tonight?"

"Yes she is," mewed a voice from the entrance. Darkpaw turned around to see Puddleflare standing in the entrance.

"I am?" Pandapaw mewed, excitedly.

"Of course you are, so are you two," Puddleflare mewed. "So stop bothering my apprentice and go and get some rest before tonight."

Darkpaw glanced at Pandapaw before obeying the wise old medicine cat. He led Dawnpaw back out into the clearing. "I'm just going to check on Rivereyes but then I'll join you in the den in a minute."

Dawnpaw nodded and Darkpaw watched her pad away. He headed straight for the nursery, mewing his arrival. It took his eyes a while to accustom to the darkness but then you could see Rivereyes lying on her side on his left and Clamwings grooming herself in her nest to his right.

Clamwings looked up. "Hello, Darkpaw. If you've come to see Rivereyes, she's asleep so I'd say come back tomorrow."

Darkpaw was slightly disappointed but nodded. He didn't want to wake her so backed out as quietly as possible. He padded over to the apprentices den and collapsed in the nest by his sister, already asleep. He couldn't wait for the Gathering.

Darkpaw was woken by voices outside. He stretched and headed out into the clearing. "Finally, Darkpaw. Take your time getting up," Bearstrike mewed. "Right that's everyone."

Cougarstar nodded and disappeared out the entrance. Darkpaw found it hard to keep up with the gang of cats, stumbling over roots and bashing into trees trunks. They emerged from the stream and now ended up sprinting over WindClan territory, the wind whistling past him.

Darkpaw looked out onto the island, wondering how many cats he would meet. They slowed down as they approached a log lay out over the water that cats were walking across.

He waited for his turn which soon came around. Darkpaw stood at one end of the log bridge looking at the bank on the other side. Slowly he stepped up onto the log, trying not to glance down at the dark water flowing below him. "You can do it," Squirrelwhisker mewed from behind him. "You're already half way."

Darkpaw dug his claws deeper into the bark as he cautiously continued forward. With the help of Squirrelwhisker's encouraging words, Darkpaw finally found himself stumbling onto the in the island in the lake.

Squirrelwhisker landed gracefully beside him. "Well done! You will find it easier each time you do it." Darkpaw nodded, looking back to see Dawnpaw wavering in the middle of the log.

It smelt strong here, scents of cats mingling together. Darkpaw followed his mentor through a clump of bushes where his eyes grew wide. In front of him seemed like an endless sea of cats.

Darkpaw stuck close to Squirrelwhisker as they weaved their way through the huge throng of cats.

He recognised Vinehunter, deputy of WindClan, sitting at base of a huge tree alongside Bearstrike, a smaller silver tabby tom and a huge cream tabby tom. "The deputies sit at the base of the tree," Squirrelwhisker explained, following Darkpaw's gaze.

"The silver tabby is Charcoalsky, deputy of RiverClan and the big cream tom is Shadowstripe of ShadowClan. He's well known for being merciless in battle but very overprotective of his family."

"Who are his family?" Darkpaw asked, curious to know everything about everyone.

Squirrelwhisker scanned the clearing. "See that ginger she-cat over there," Squirrelwhisker said, indicating with his tail to a strange looking cat surrounded by ShadowClan warriors. Darkpaw nodded.

"That's his mate, Rattleshine. She was disowned by her parents because of the way she looked and Shadowstripe became very attracted to her. They are pretty in separable. They have quite a few kits together as well, 5 I think." Darkpaw nodded. There was so many names he had to remember.

A yowl from above their heads brought everyone to silence. A huge ginger tom loomed over the cats from all Clans. "That's Duststar, leader of ShadowClan," Darkpaw overheard Foxpelt telling Dawnpaw.

"Welcome cats of all Clans. Not much to report on ShadowClan other than prey is running well and we have three new kits; Spottedkit, Wolfkit and Bumblekit who are doing very well along with their mother," Duststar finished, sitting back down on his branch. Cheers rose in congratulations to the new born kits.

Darkpaw recognised Dawnstar from his visit to the WindClan camp to collect Specklepaw. He wondered whether she would mention Specklepaw's adventure. Thankfully she didn't and only mentioned that they had one new apprentice.

Next it was the turn of Cougarstar. Her fur glistened as the full moon shone down on her pelt. "We have quite a bit of news this moon. First we have three new apprentices who are here tonight; Darkpaw, Dawnpaw and Pandapaw."

Darkpaw hadn't realised their apprenticeship would be announced to all four Clans.

He felt his pelt grow hot as eyes turned to look at him and cheers rose up at the Gathering. Dawnpaw puffed her chest out with pride. Darkpaw glanced around the sea of faces.

One face stood out above all. A beautiful she-cat sat at the edge of the trees, sitting calmly, watching the moon. She was a silky silver tabby with sparkling blue eyes.

Squirrelwhisker must have followed his gaze as he said, "Pretty isn't she?" Darkpaw turned to look at his mentor, nodding enthusiastically.

"Do you know her name?"

"Yes, I think it's Servalpaw. That silver tabby next to her is her brother, Butterpaw. They're the kits of Charcoalsky, deputy of RiverClan," Squirrelwhisker explained before returning to listen to Cougarstar.

Darkpaw did the same. "We also have four new arrivals," Cougarstar continued. "Rivereyes has given birth to Pearkit, Bluekit, Dapplekit and Petalkit. Although born outside of camp, they are all perfectly healthy."

Again cheers filled the island and only died down once the final leader had stood up. Darkpaw knew that was Sunstar from hearing storied from Willowfrist about a battle between WindClan, ShadowClan and RiverClan.

Since then, ShadowClan and RiverClan had been enemies and WindClan hadn't been too friendly towards RiverClan.

As Sunstar rose to his feet, Darkpaw noticed the hackles of the two cats in front of him rise along with other ShadowClan cats. Darkpaw wondered what as wrong.

Sunstar ignored the aggressive actions from ShadowClan and began to speak. "We also have one new kit who joined us on the night of last moon's gathering called Otterkit."

Loud yowls went up from RoverClan when many of the ShadowClan cats hissed and spat. Even Duststar's fur bristled at Sunstar's news.

Sunstar still stood calmly on his tree branch even after the raction he had received. Darkpaw and Dawnpaw glanced at each other in confusions. _What was going on?_ Darkpaw noticed Cougarstar and Dawnstar share a glance, obviously as confused as everyone else.

Darkpaw searched the crowd to find Pandapaw sitting nervously by Puddleflare. The whole clearing had gone into mayhem, cats wailing and shrieking at each other.

"I wonder what's going on." Darkpaw jumped at the whisper in his ear. He turned to see Specklepaw beside him. He let his fur relax.

"I don't know. I wonder what this new kit has to do with ShadowClan." Specklepaw nodded, looking aroung the clearing, studying each cat carefully.

"It's got something to do with that tom there," Specklepaw stated, flicking her tail in the direction of a red tom.

"How do you know?" Darkpaw asked, doubting Specklepaw's observations.

"Look at him. He's a ShadowClan cat, I recognise him from previous Gatherings. His fur has not been best kept showing he hasn't slept or cared about his appearance for the past moon or so."

Darkpaw could see where she was coming from. He did look rough. "Who is that?" Darkpaw asked Squirrelwhisker.

Squirrelwhisker looked over. "That's Gingerfang, he's a warrior of ShadowClan. He's quite aggressive and will pick a fight with anyone.

Cougarstar's yowl split the air sending the whole clearing to silence. "This is ridiculous. StarClan is getting angry. Whatever has happened between ShadowClan and River Clan, you can battle it out in your own time. This gathering is over."

Could Cougarstar stop a Gathering like that? Darkpaw thought. It seemed so as Clans separated from each other and headed swiftly of the island.

"I want to find out what's happened!" Dawnpaw squealed and she disappeared of, followed by Specklepaw, obviously also curious.

Darkpaw sighed and followed Squirrelwhisker and joined the queue to get over the log bridge.  
As they returned to ThunderClan, the warriors were met by those you had not come. Lightpaw, Luckypaw and Twopaw greeted Darkpaw outside the apprentices den. "So what happened?" Luckypaw questioned.

Darkpaw just wanted to collapse in his nest but it didn't look like that was going to happen. "Well," he mewed, sitting himself down on the earth. "Something is going on between RiverClan and ShadowClan but we don't know what. At the mention of a new RiverClan kit, the ShadowClan cats hissed and spat."

Pandapaw came to sit beside them looking very nonchalant and not meeting anyone's eyes. "You know something don't you?" Lightpaw said, prodding Pandapaw in the shoulder.

Her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Yep, I know everything. Being a medicine cat apprentice does have its perks."

Darkpaw spun his head round, to check no one was listening before gesturing for his sister to continue. Dawnpaw and Specklepaw were really missing out, wherever they were.

Pandapaw looked at each Tom separately before beginning. "Medicine cats do not have the same rules as warriors so we talk freely with one another. When myself and Puddleflare approached the others, Thicketwing, the ShadowClan medicine cat and Canyonspot, the RiverClan medicine cat were being quite off with each other but were happy to share with us.

"Canyonspot said that about a moon and a half ago, a young she-cat called Snowflake came onto RiverClan territory. She was heavily pregnant and so they took her in. She gave birth half a moon later to Otterkit, which she named after she had decided to stay at the camp. Her name has been changed to Brindleswipe."

"What's that got to do with ShadowClan though?" Twopaw mewed.

"I haven't finished yet," Pandpaw said impatiently. "Then they told us that Otterkit's father was Gingerfang of ShadowClan. He had met Brindleswipe regularly but his sister, Snailflare found out and told Duststar. Duststar stopped him from seeing her after she had told him she was carrying his kits.

"Snowflake went looking for Gingerfang so they could raise their kit together but got lost in RiverClan and I've told you the rest already."

"Wow that's so weird. I'm glad that ThunderClan aren't involved in this," Lightpaw mewed.

"Yeah, but if Gingerfang feels so strongly over getting Otterkit back, there will probably be a battle and ThunderClan may be called in," Luckypaw stated.

Darkpaw noticed Luckypaw's paws needing the ground impatiently. Darkpaw could tell that he was eager for a fight.

"Where's Dawnpaw and Specklepaw?" Twopaw asked. Darkpaw glanced around the clearing. Most of the warriors were already asleep in their den and Darkpaw could just see Cougarstar cream tail disappearing into her den.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for the super late update, I've been on holiday! Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.**


End file.
